


I Didn't Wake Up Here Last Night

by RichardGraysonPercyJackson



Series: Drunk Confessions With Dick Grayson and Jason Todd [5]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 07:22:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19825282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RichardGraysonPercyJackson/pseuds/RichardGraysonPercyJackson
Summary: Jason is so used to waking up in Dick's apartment after getting drunk the night before that when he wakes up in a strange place, he runs to the one person he knows he can tell.





	I Didn't Wake Up Here Last Night

**Author's Note:**

> Kinda short. Also PLEASE check the tags. This isn't really like the others.

At this point, whenever Dick heard a knock at the door any time after ten PM, he always assumed it was Drunk Jason again.

So imagine his surprise when he opens the door to find Sober Jason instead. “Are you alright?” Dick asked, frowning.

“Can I come in?” Jason asked.

“Uh, yeah,” Dick replied uneasily, stepping aside to let Jason in, following the younger over to the couch. “You alright?”

“You remember when you confessed to me that you’d killed the Joker?”

“No, but I remember the sober conversation in the morning,” Dick replied, taking a seat next to his brother. “Is everything okay?”

“I don’t know why I started coming here when I’m drunk,” Jason began. “To  _ you _ .”

Dick nodded slowly. “Alright…” he said slowly.

“It’s been every single time over the past three months, I’ve come here,” Jason went on. “Almost every time, I have come  _ here _ . There was that one time with the manor but that was  _ one  _ time.”

Dick suddenly had a bad feeling in his stomach. “Jason, what’s going on?”

“I think I’m an alcoholic,” Jason admitted. “And…” he stared stubbornly down at his feet as he went on in an almost whisper. “I didn’t wake up here last night.”

Dick frowned. “What?”

“I  _ always  _ wake up  _ here _ , Dick,” Jason said firmly. “I always wake up with you in the kitchen, swearing we didn’t fuck.”

Dick reached over, hesitating before deciding against placing a hand on Jason’s back.

“Jason, you don’t have to tell me,” he whispered.

Jason gave a weak laugh. “I woke up in bed with a naked woman who seemed to think we were dating.”

“Oh, Jason.”

“We were both naked and apparently she thought we were…” Jason was quiet.

“Jay, was she drunk last night?” Dick asked.

Jason shook his head. “No. She saw me apparently on the sidewalk in Gotham, staring at the sky. Asked if I wanted sex, I guess I said yes, so she took me home.”

Dick’s heart broke. “Oh, Jay,” he whispered.

“You  _ can’t  _ tell Bruce!” Jason snapped, turning on Dick with wide eyes. “I’m the fucking Red Hood. What the fuck is he going think when I tell him?!”

“He’s going to be pissed,” Dick explained gently. “Because you are his  _ son _ and some bitch fucked you over last night while you couldn’t give proper consent.”

Jason sat there, eyes wide as he stared at Dick. “Dick-”

“Do you want me to tell Bruce?” Dick asked gently. “I can do all the talking for you. All I need is for you to give me the girl’s name.”

Jason swallowed thickly, eyes stinging. “Dick, you don’t have to-”

“You’re my little brother, Jay,” Dick said firmly. “No one gets to screw with my little brother but me.”

Jason smiled. “Thank you, Dick. That...that means a lot to me that you...care.”

“I’ve always cared, Jay,” Dick said, standing. “Oh. And after I call Bruce?”

“Yeah?”

“We’re going to have a talk about you being a possible alcoholic.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know your thoughts!


End file.
